


Sketches

by LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Art, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity/pseuds/LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an art student, who does much of his sketching in a local café. One day a stranger turns up and he starts to come every day, at the same time. Steve starts to fill his sketch book with sketches of this boy, and all he wants to do is be able to replace the sad look in his eye with happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches

Each day, he sits in the same seat. He orders the same drink. He sits there stirring it, occasionally taking a sip. He sits for about 45 minutes. He never finishes the drink.  
Everything about this guy is the same. It’s like he has a routine that he sticks to, constantly.  
The only thing that has changed is the look in his eye. He has slowly got more tired. More lost. Sadder. Everything about his body language since the first time I saw him walk through those doors to now has drooped.  
I wish I could change the sad look to a happy one. His eyes are so beautiful that adding a glimmer, look of hope.  
I’ve grown used to seeing this black-haired, blue-eyed boys beautiful face while I do my sketches. I’ve drawn him so many times, in so many ways, always one of the positions he sits in.  
I’ve tried to capture his beauty so many time, yet I’ve never been able to do it any justice on a page. One day I might give him one of my drawings, tell him I’ve been using him as model. All I need to do that is an ounce of courage around him.  
Why can’t the courage I have to defend others cross over to here? I need just a little bit to say something. I guess for now I’ll have to sit here, across the room, filling my sketchbook with his face.

 

He doesn’t turn up today. I sit there for the whole time he would normally come in, and longer, but I have to leave to make sure I get to my art class on time.  
Something is wrong and I can feel it, I just hope he’s okay.

The next day, he’s there though. He walks over to the counter, going to buy himself a drink, when his card is cancelled. He can’t even buy himself a coffee. Something in me wants to take this boy home, give him a warm bed, a hot meal. Give him what he deserves. Make him feel loved like he deserves to be.  
But I’m just a struggling art student, using him for inspiration. I need to give something back to him for his help in me indirectly not failing all my classes. I move, opening my bag, realising I still have 5 dollars I have no use for.  
“Hi, what does the guy over there usually order?”  
“Just a regular flat white, nothing special.”  
“Can I have one of those then, please?”  
“yeah sure, that’ll be $4 please.”  
I nod, passing it over the note. Walking over to my table, I fiddle with the dollar coin, needing something to do with my hands. I sit there, packing up my art stuff, putting them into my bag. The guy comes over with the coffee placing it down on the table.  
I sling my bag onto my back, and walk over to the guys table, holding the cups.  
“Hi, I noticed you didn’t have your usual coffee, so I thought I’d shout you one.” I say, my voice shaking.  
He looks up at me surprised. I place the coffee in front of him.  
“I-I can pay you back.” He says, smiling, still really shocked. I swear there is also some worry.  
“You really don’t need to, consider it a gift.” My confidence growing a little.  
“But, I really should pay you back and-”  
“If you really want to pay me back, don’t bother doing it through money. I don’t need it. Pay me back through a conversation.” I reply. My heart is racing, and I can feel the beads of sweat forming from nerves.  
He pauses. This whole time, he’s been shocked.  
“Yeah, I can have a conversation.” He says, smiling properly for the first time.  
“Hi, well, my name’s Steve Rogers.” I say, taking the seat next to him.  
“Hi, I’m James Barnes, but please, call me Bucky.”  
We start talking, and he starts to open up. A genuine smile is on his face, and I can see a slight glimmer in his eye.  
“What do you do?” I ask  
“I work down at the docks, helping out with all the heavy lifting and such. What do you do?” He asks. He always seems so eager to keep the conversation off him, no matter how much I want to know about all the inner workings of his life.  
“Currently, I’m an art student, and I work at a candy shop every weekend.” I reply, still slightly nervous.  
“An art student? That’s really cool, I wish I could draw.” He says, everything about his reaction genuine, no mockery.  
“Yeah, I’ve been drawing since I was little.”  
“What do you draw?”  
“Mainly people, there is so much to try and capture on a page.”  
“Any particular person?” He asks.  
“Well, it’s actually part of the reason I’m here today.”  
“Really, were you meeting them? Did I interrupt something?” He asks, worried.  
“You didn’t interrupt anything. It’s why I’m sitting here talking to you.”  
He makes an expression like a confused puppy and I just want to pull out my pad and start sketching him. I then realise I have to tell him.  
“It’s part of the reason I got you a coffee.”  
He continues to look confused.  
“For the past little while-and this is gonna sound really weird, just please, here me out- I’ve been using you as inspiration for my art. You’ve basically stopped me from failing and having to drop out.” I say, fiddling with my now empty cup.  
“So you’ve been drawing me?” He asks.  
I nod.  
“Can I see?”  
I turn around reaching into my bag, pulling out my sketch book. I never let anybody look in this one, but it’s full of his face, so I guess he has a certain right to.  
I pass it over to him, and he starts to leaf through the pages. At first it’s just people who come in and out of the candy shop, but then he starts to appear me, in greater detail than all the others, becoming more of the feature piece.  
The whole time he’s looking surprised, and a bit flattered. I’m sitting in my seat as red as a tomato.  
“You’re really really good.” He says, passing my book back to me. I put it in my bag.  
“My teacher has actually been asking who the boy in all my drawings is. She’s been asking if I could get him in to do some life-modelling.”  
His eyes go wide.  
“Not like any of the nude stuff, just posing and such, fully clothed. We’re looking at clothing and such right now, and nobody’s modelling.”  
“So, she wants me?”  
“Yeah, you’d be perfect.”  
He finishes his coffee. This is the first time I’ve seen him actually finish.  
“I don’t have anything on for today, do you think I could come with you and see what I have to do?”  
“I don’t have a class till this afternoon, but we can head in now, if you wish.”  
“I would actually really like that. That would be awesome. I don’t know if I could ever thank you enough.” He says, now really smiling ear-to-ear.  
I stand up, picking up my bag and he follows. We walk down to the art school.  
“Hey, Miss Carter.” I say, walking over to my teacher, Bucky standing behind me.  
“Steve!” she exclaims, spinning around, “You’re early today-wait, is this boy from al your drawings.” She says, excitedly.  
“Yeah, this is Bucky.”  
“Finally you have a name. I’m Peggy Carter, the teacher here.” She says gesturing around.  
“We were wondering if you still needed models.”  
“Of course, we always need models. Bucky, I you want to come this way, we can fill in all your paperwork and make this as natural for you as possible.” She says, leading him down to her office.  
I take a seat, pulling out my sketchbook and starting draw. After a while he walks back out, looks at what I’m doing.  
“Still drawing me, any other person might think you had a thing for me.”  
I start to blush, letting out a slightly nervous laugh.  
“Lighten up Rogers, it’s just a little joke between mates.” He says, giving me a little knock on the shoulder.  
“Yeah, just a joke between mates.” I reply, a smile growing on my face. A little part of me can’t help but want something more. So I squash it.

As the weeks pass by, Bucky and I meet up each morning for coffee, we go in and he does some modelling for my classes, while I draw him, and then he heads down to the docks. It becomes a nice routine, and all the while I feel something grow in me. A childish excitement whenever I think about us hanging out the next day.  
I sit in class one day, organising my pencils and pens, when Miss Carter walks in.  
“Okay class, today we’re doing a nude sketch, and we’ll be using the same model we have been recently, so you’re all familiar with him.”  
“Ooo, you hear that, we get to see all of that cutie.” Sharon says, leaning over to Maria.  
“I know; I beat he’s pretty nice looking shirtless as well.” She says leaning back over.  
“Forget about shirtless, what about pant less?” Sharon replies, and I feel an anger towards both of them growing in me.  
I better not me jealous.  
Bucky saunters out completely confident, and takes pose, dropping the robe. I feel myself start to blush like a school girl, so I put my head down and start to draw. Every inch of his body, every little detail, I try to capture on the page.  
I look up, and I stop. He’s looking over at me, with a now smiling look in his eyes. I’m only half way through my drawing, yet all I want to do go up there and do ungodly things with that boy.  
I feel something growing in my pants area, going bright red, I cross my legs and looks back down at my paper quickly, trying to keep drawing, but to do that I have to look up.  
“Okay class is over; you can all pack up now.” Miss Carter says, and passes Bucky’s robe to him. He ties it around himself leaving the room.  
I try to ignore what Sharon and Maria are saying next to me, shoving everything into my backpack. Part of me is trying to push the whole incident to the back of my mind, the other half is trying to look his body in my memory, considering this might be the last time I see him like that.  
I know Bucky worked this morning, since today was an evening class, so he’s off. Planning on asking him to hang out, I walk over to his room. Knocking and then opening the door, I see Bucky standing there, with his jeans on but no top.  
I know I should turn around and leave, pretend like I was just some girl being creepy, but I can’t. By the time the thought has crossed my mind, he’s turned around.  
“You seemed pretty nervous today, Steve, the only other time you’ve been nervous with me about art was when we first met.” He says.  
“Well I’d never drawn you like that before.” I mumble, eyes downcast.  
Bucky walks over to me, grabbing my hand, and showing me to a seat.  
“I’ll get my stuff together, and then we can head out. You wanna hang out tonight?” He asks.  
“Yeah sure.” I say, already getting out my sketchpad and drawing him. I want to capture everything he does on paper, even if it isn’t that great. I want every moment we’re together to be on paper as a permanent memory of us.  
He turns around his shirt on, seeing me sketching.  
“You drawing me again?” He says, wandering over.  
“Mmhmm.” I reply.  
“You look so cute when you draw.” He mutters.  
I spin around looking at him in shock.  
“Did you just-” I say, cutting myself off  
“Did I just what?”  
“Call me cute.”  
“Fuck, did I?”  
“Yeah, do you actually think I’m cute?”  
“Well, um, you aren’t horrible looking.”  
“Thanks.” I reply sarcastically, going back to drawing.  
“I guess some people might consider you really good-looking.”  
“Would you be amongst that bunch?”  
Bucky looks down, nods slightly.  
“So, does that mean you’re into me?”  
He nods again.  
“So if I was to ask if you wanted to go on a date sometime, you would probably say yes?”  
He looks up eyes wide. He nods, slower this time.  
“Say this date was tomorrow, you would be able to make it.”  
“Saturday night?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, I believe I could make it.”  
“It’s a date.” I say, jumping up, my book and pencil falling to the floor.  
He grabs me, holding my smaller frame closer to his. Picking me up, and sitting me on the table, he walks even closer to me.  
“So if we’re going out, if I was to get closer there would be no protest?” I says, his face right near mine. I nod, his minty breath blowing in my face each time he breathes out.  
His blue eyes, are locked on mine. Mine, staring straight back at his, his only breaking contact to glance at my lips, me doing the same. His eyes are as blue as the ocean, drawing me in to get stranded in them. I feel myself start to drown in them losing all sense of me, and only wanting to become a part of him.  
He moves as close to me as possible, his arms moving around to the small of my back, pulling my closer, drawing me in. My arms have mover round, resting round his shoulders, my legs hooked around his waist. He’s bowed over me, like he’s trying to protect me from whatever else is around, letting me stay in the comfort of his arms.  
He moves one hand to the back of my neck slowly drawing me in, as I tilt my head up.  
He captures my lips with his own, making me feel like I’m the only person in the world, or at least the only one he cares about. To me, that is the world. I let out all of this excitement, passion I’ve been holding in for the past month or so. Trying to let him know how much I need, how much I love him so.  
I put everything in me into that kiss, putting all my weight behind it, even though it isn’t much. It’s all I have to give.  
He’s leaning into it as well, slowly lowering me back on to the table, unable to keep his hands of me. Their roaming my sides, my chest, and as he pushes me on to the table, he’s coming with me. Leaning over me until he’s basically on top of me.  
He breaks away, pulling me back up. My breathing is heavy, and so is his, his chest moving up and down the beat of his heart, which I can feel pumping through him, through his veins all of his body.  
He picks me up off the table, grabbing my stuff and his before turning around.  
“How about we go finish this somewhere else?” He says winking, before leading me over to the door.  
I follow, completely lost for words. In that moment I swear we were invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I hope you enjoyed my first story up here. A little bit of Stucky fluff is a great way to start things off I hope. Thanks for reading it, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
